<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watch What Happens by valolsen432</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402932">Watch What Happens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/valolsen432/pseuds/valolsen432'>valolsen432</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:26:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/valolsen432/pseuds/valolsen432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know how to write summaries. Basically Jack gets into a fight with the Delanceys and doesn't win.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Jacobs/Jack Kelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no idea why this is called "Watch What Happens". Maybe it's because that's what Jack is basically saying when he goes to confront the Delanceys. You know, "Watch what happens when you try to beat up Race." or maybe it's because it's what the Delanceys are basically saying when Jack confronts them. idk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>"Extra, Extra! Ellis Island in flames!" Jack called over the yelling of the crowd. Dave sighed. He had gotten used to Jack's "improving the truth" and had </span><span>actually lied</span><span> a few times to sell papers.</span> <br/><span>"How many do you have left?" Dave asked casually.</span> <br/><span>"Just one." Jack replied, holding up his last newspaper. Dave </span><span>said,</span><span> "I have four."</span> <br/><span>"Well, what're you waiting for? Go sell '</span><span>em</span><span>!" Jack encouraged. Dave smiled.</span> <br/><span>"Extra! Extra-"</span> <br/><span>Somewhere not too far away, a cry for help erupted through the air.</span> <br/><span>"RACE!" Jack yelled when he recognized the scream. "I'll bet it's those darn </span><span>Delanceys</span><span>. Dave, hold this." he mumbled, dropping his last unsold newspaper into Dave's hands and rushing in the direction of the noise.</span> <br/><span>"Wait! Jack!" Dave shouted, running after him but losing him in the large crowd walking along the street. When he finally found him, he grabbed him by the arm. "Jack! What if you get hurt?" he demanded.</span> <br/><span>"I </span><span>ain't</span><span>gonna</span><span> get hurt, Davey." Jack said, trying to free himself of Dave's grip. "I'll be fine." Dave reluctantly let go of Jack's arm and sighed.</span><span> “I’m not selling this last paper for you!” he called after him.</span></p><p><span>"Hey, Oscar! Morris!" Jack yelled. The brothers whipped around. "Cowboy." Morris grinned. He might have been trying to look friendly, but instead he looked menacing. Jack didn't react</span><span> to this though</span><span>. He walked straight up to Morris and punched him in the gut.</span> <br/><span>"Jack! Jack, get out of here!" Race croaked. </span><span>H</span><span>e was obviously injured, but Jack couldn't tell how severely. "What do you mean? I'm </span><span>helpin</span><span>' you!" Jack called back.</span> <br/><span>"No, you don't understand!" Race argued</span><span>, as if he knew something that Jack didn’t</span><span>. Jack shook his head. "Run!" he commanded. Race didn't need to be told twice. He stood up as quickly as he possibly could and ran. The </span><span>Delanceys</span><span> didn't make a move to go after him.</span> <br/><span>"If it isn't Cowboy Kelly, coming to the rescue." Oscar sneered. Jack </span><span>shrugged</span><span>. "That's right. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got </span><span>papes</span><span> to sell." he said calmly, turning around to see Morris blocking the exit.</span> <br/><span>A</span><span>nd he had a knife.</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW for blood.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jack hesitated for a moment before taking another step forward. "You know you'll end up in the Refuge if you stab me, right?" he asked. No response. Their silence made him slightly nervous. It told him that even if they did attack him, they would find a way to pin it on anyone-literally anyone-but themselves. Jack's pulse quickened. "I've been in the refuge and it's not so fun." He said, trying to hide the fact that his heartbeat was going a mile a minute. He hoped they couldn't tell he was stalling. He hoped they couldn't tell he knew defeat when he saw it. </span>
  
</p><p><em><span>Any minute now, Dave would show up and bust the Delancey's heads.</span></em> <br/><em><span>Any minute now, Race would come back with the police.</span></em> <br/><em><span>Any minute now, Oscar and Morris would forget about Jack entirely.</span></em></p><p>
  <span>Jack stood, weighing his options uncomfortably. Morris was in between him and the only exit, and Oscar was looking at Jack in the same way a cat looks at a mouse it had just cornered. There was no escape. Hopefully he could sta</span>
  <span>ll just long enough for Davey to show up.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Any minute now.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jack took one step forward, </span>
  <span>then</span>
  <span> another, until he was face to face with Morris. </span>
  <span>He sh</span>
  <span>o</span>
  <span>t him a smirk that said, ‘Just you wait.’ Hopefully he wouldn’t have to wait very l</span>
  <span>ong.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Any minute now.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Morris grinned maniacally. Oscar watched i</span>
  <span>mpatiently</span>
  <span>, waiting for something to happen. Hopefully that "something" didn't end with Jack either in the hospital or the Refuge.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Any minute now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jack managed to escape the first blow and chuckled. </span>
  <span>“Is that all you’ve got?” he taunted, jumping back a bit as Morris tried to stab him again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“En </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Garde</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” he </span>
  <span>said, drawing an imaginary sword and pretending to cut off the Delancey’s arm. He </span>
  <span>laughed, dropping to the ground and pretending to be wounded when said Delancey tried to stab him. “T-tell Davey I love him.” he gasped dramatically befo</span>
  <span>re springing back to his feet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
  </em>
  <span>You wouldn't dare-" Jack's sentence was cut off by a sudden pain in his side.</span>
  <span> Morris had stabbed him. Jack's eyes widened, and he </span>
  <span>inhaled sharply and </span>
  <span>clutched his side. His heartbeat hammered in his head, and blood was pouring out of his body. More blood that could possibly be healthy.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Any minute now.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jack was paying too much attention to the wound in his side that he didn't notice Morris preparing to stab him again. His vision was slightly blurred, and he was a bit dizzy. Still clutching his side, he attempted to take a step forward.</span>
  <span> “You know I </span>
  <span>ain’t</span>
  
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> give up, right?” He asked weakly. Morris chuckled. “Sure.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Any minute now.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>T</span>
  <span>he blade pierced his flesh again. He let out a cry of agony and attempted to cover both wounds at once.</span>
  <span> He wasn’t going to give up now, he couldn’t. At least he hoped so. He struggled to </span>
  <span>take another step towards the exit.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Any minute now.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He collapsed to his knees. His head was spinning. He couldn't see clearly. He was dizzy and </span>
  <span>nauseous,</span>
  <span> and flashes of light and color dashed past his face as he tried to steady himself. Instead of steadying himself, he fell to the ground completely.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Any minute now.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The police weren't coming.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Race wasn't coming.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dave wasn't coming.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Everything went black.</span>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiya! You can contact me with all of your questions, comments or prompts at brooklynshereconlon@gmail.com<br/>Thank you so much for reading, your support means the world to me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Jack?" Dave called, exhausted. Why wasn't he back yet? Dave had been searching for Jack for nearly an hour now, checking every alley, store, carriage and rooftop he could think of. "Jack, where are you?" Still no answer. Dave sighed, running a hand through his hair. It wasn't the fact that Jack was missing that worried him, it was the fact that he had left so suddenly to break up a fight that he still hadn't returned from. He was worried that he could be in trouble; trapped somewhere with no escape, seriously injured, or worse. Dave shook his head. he couldn't allow himself to think like that. He'd find Jack eventually.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <span>wanna</span>
  <span> go </span>
  <span>homeee</span>
  <span>." Les complained, not understanding what was going on. "We need to find Jack first." David said, trying to remain calm. "I'm sure he just went home. I'm tired." the younger one whined. Dave sighed. "You can wait here for a bit while I go check that alley. Don't move." he </span>
  <span>ordered</span>
  <span>. Les nodded enthusiastically</span>
  <span>, sitting down on a nearby bench</span>
  <span>. Dave looked both ways before crossing the street. (SAFETY!) Nothing. "Jack." he called yet again. </span>
  <span>N</span>
  <span>o response.</span>
  <span> Dave had promised himself that he wouldn’t panic, but he was starting to go against his promise. It was starting to get dark, and the streets of Manhattan weren’t exactly fri</span>
  <span>endly at night.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are we looking for Jack anyway?" Les </span>
  <span>mumbled</span>
  <span> tiredly. "Because he got into a fight with the </span>
  <span>Delanceys</span>
  <span> and I haven't seen him since." Dave explained for the 18th time. "Oh." said Les simply</span>
  <span> in th</span>
  <span>e </span>
  <span>way tired</span>
  <span> children usually do</span>
  <span>. "Do </span>
  <span>y</span>
  <span>ou</span>
  <span> think they killed him or </span>
  <span>somethin</span>
  <span>'?" The thought was like a bucket of </span>
  <span>ice-cold</span>
  <span> water had been dumped on Dave's head. It was as if his insides were frozen. "They- they wouldn't hurt him too badly. Don't worry." he said </span>
  <span>more to himself than to his younger brother</span>
  <span>, and he hoped he was right.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span>Twice he had heard Davey calling his name. Both times he was too weak to answer. He was lying in a puddle of blood</span>
  <span> in the middle of an alley</span>
  <span>, and yet, nobody came to help him. Sure, Davey was trying, but if he didn't find Jack soon, he wouldn't make it. Fortunately, the bleeding had stopped a few minutes ago. All he had to do was wait until someone found him. For the second time, everything went black.</span>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay. We'll find him." Dave was talking more to himself than Les</span>
  <span> again</span>
  <span>, but it didn't matter much. He was about to give up hope when he saw a figure lying on the ground in a nearby alley. "Jack!" he shouted, running across the street without paying attention to anything else.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span> "Jack! Oh my gosh, Jack! Are you-" Dave stopped</span>
  <span> in his tracks</span>
  <span>. Jack hadn't responded at all. When he got closer, Dave realized that Jack was </span>
  <span>lying</span>
  <span> in a puddle of blood. His skin was so pale it was horrifying. Dave ran to his side as if he were running for his life. He knelt </span>
  <span>down right</span>
  <span> next to Jack, not caring that the blood would stain his clothes. He took one of Jack's hands and held onto it like a lifeline. Tears pricked his eyes. "Please be okay. Please." he begged. Still, no response. If he got him to a doctor right now, he could-</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Davey?" The voice was barely above a whisper, but Dave heard it. "It's me. I'm here." he said, choking back a sob. "Davey, I'm not </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> make it." Jack said quietly. "No. I won't let you talk like that. You'll get through this." Dave protested. </span>
  <span>H</span>
  <span>e was mildly aware of the tears streaming down his face. "Davey, listen. I've been </span>
  <span>layin</span>
  <span>’</span>
  <span> here </span>
  <span>losin</span>
  <span>’</span>
  <span> blood for too long. It's a miracle I'm still alive. Thanks for </span>
  <span>lookin</span>
  <span>’</span>
  <span> out for me." Jack said. "No. No, Jack, please!" Dave begged. "</span>
  <span>Shhhh</span>
  <span>. Listen. I </span>
  <span>ain’t</span>
  
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> be around for much longer. That's what I get for underestimating Oscar and Morris. Just- just promise me you'll take care of </span>
  <span>Crutchie</span>
  <span> and the other newsies, </span>
  <span>‘</span>
  <span>kay?" Dave nodd</span>
  <span>ed</span>
  <span>. "Thank you. That's more than I could have asked for. Oh, and Davey?"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you. You know that, right?" Jack asked. Dave looked up. "What?" Jack nodded. "I-I love you too Jack. I just wish we were able to-" Jack cut him off. "</span>
  <span>Shhh</span>
  <span>. you're </span>
  <span>gettin</span>
  <span>’</span>
  <span> yourself all worked up." After a few moments of painful silence, Jack spoke up again. "One more thing. I don't </span>
  <span>wanna</span>
  <span> be </span>
  <span>seein</span>
  <span>' you anytime soon." he said with a small smile. "</span>
  <span>Wh</span>
  <span>-what?" Dave asked, confused. "You know what I mean. Live a long life. I don't want to see you up in heaven anytime soon." Jack said softly.</span>
  <span> Davey </span>
  <span>shook his head. </span>
  <span>Jack squeezed his hand. “Hey.” he said quietly. “Hang in there.”</span>
  
  <span>Dave closed his eyes </span>
  <span>as </span>
  <span>tightly</span>
  <span> as he could</span>
  <span>, feeling Jack's hand go limp in his.</span>
  
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH WHAT HAVE I DONE????????</p><p>Don't worry it gets better.</p><p>In a bad way.</p><p>You'll see.<br/>(In the words of Lin-Manuel Miranda, "Just you wait, just you wait.")</p><p> </p><p>Also I might write an alternate ending.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Author's notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is just some notes. Please don't be mad at me.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok so last night my brother agreed to help write this fanfic with me as long as I also killed Crutchie, Davey, Les, Spot and Race, as well as Medda and Sarah if I get the chance. I'm sorry. Anyway, here's what we have so far.</p><p>1. Crutchie killed in the refuge by a very, very mean person I guess<br/>2. Davey dies in a fire after successfully getting Les, Sarah and his parents out, but he hallucinates and thinks he sees Jack in the building (he's been in denial that Jack had died) and goes back in to save him just as the roof is caving in.<br/>3. Les is poisoned. We haven't quite worked out the details yet though.<br/>4. Spot is walking down the Brooklyn bridge with Race when the Brooklyn newsies turn on Spot and attack him I guess? then Race gets shoved off of the bridge and drowns.<br/>5. (By request of my step-brother) Medda is attacked by a chicken. I don't even know.<br/>6. Sarah chokes on bread. Also requested by my step-brother.</p><p>I am so, so, so, so sorry. I guess this is just turning into Les Mis but Newsies. The last person alive at this point is the rest of the Manhattan newsies I guess.<br/>Please contact me with all of your questions, comments, concerns and suggestions at brooklynshereconlon@gmail.com<br/>Thanks!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>